Nada te salvará
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: ¿Y si Peeta hubiese muerto en los Juegos? ¿Sería todo más fácil? Reto Personajes fuera del tiempo, foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. What if, algo difícil. Niesugui


**Gui**: ¡Hola! Vuelvo de nuevo. Los Juegos del Hambre, para ¿cambiar? un poco. Otro Reto más. Parece que sóloe scribo retos últimamente, pero es que me apunto a demasiados. Este se llama "_Personajes fuera de tiempo: creando "What if"s_", del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. Y He decidido matar a Peeta en los 74º Juegos. A ver qué tal. Id a ver los otros, ¿eh?

**Disclaimer:** ¿Qué pinta tiene Collins? Seguro que no se me parece.

* * *

**Nada te salvará**

¿Y si se hubiese muerto de septicemia, solo y abandonado? No me habría enterado. No le habría encontrado. No le habría empezado a buscar. Ni siquiera habrían hecho ese anuncio de salvar a dos del mismo distrito. Los trágicos amantes habrían desaparecido.

¿Cómo habría conseguido sobrevivir a todos los demás? ¿Cómo habría matado a la Comadreja?

¿Y si se hubiese tomado las bayas? Se habría sentido igual de culpable, ¿no? Le habría llamado estúpido. Habría sido tan estúpido... ¿Habría ganado a Cato en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo? Peeta le había salvado muchas veces. Le había ayudado a ganar. ¿Y ahora qué? Ahora sólo quedaba dejarse morir. Dejarse matar en la gira de los Vencedores.

La imagen de la flecha en la mano de Cato se grabó en la mente de Katniss. El chico no pensaba perder así como así. Se aferró a Peeta para no caer. Para arrastrarle con él. Peeta cayó al vacío. Se oyó un cañonazo. Se oyeron también los gritos de Cato. ¿Peeta? Katniss se agarró a Gale otra vez.

-Le dejé caer, ahí. Cato le agarró y cayeron los dos... Yo le maté...

-No. Ya lo hemos hablado. Sólo podía haber un ganador, Catnip.

-¡Podían ser dos del mismo distrito! ¡Lo dijeron!

Se puso a llorar y gritar otra vez. Gale estaba cansado. Quería dormir. Quería tener una noche de paz. Pero Katniss no tenía ninguna. Se lo había contado. Todas las noches le mato de formas distintas, había dicho. Primero le ensarto, luego le tiro al fuego, luego aparece deformado por las rastrevíspulas, luego le doy las jaulas de noche para que se las tome... Luego... Entonces Gale tiene que agarrarla y pegarle una bofetada ligera en la mejilla para que deje de gritar como una histérica. Le mete la cara en un balde de agua fría. Cualquier cosa para que pare. Le destroza por dentro todo el mal que ha hecho ese idiota niño tonto. Nunca tendría que haber sobrevivido tanto. Se debería haber muerto de septicemia. Pero Katniss era demasiado incrédula. Se había creído a pies juntillas lo de que podían ganar los dos. Ahora en su casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores se sentía idiota. Así que iba a gritar a la Veta todas las noches. Dormía ahí con Gale. Él no era capaz de decirle que no. Pero cada día tenía menos ganas de quedarse con ella.

-Katniss. ¡Cállate!

Ella le miró de repente asustada. Parecía estar haciendo todo eso por capricho. ¿Era idiota?

-Cállate. Peeta se ha muerto. Como todos los demás. Se abrió la cabeza contra la cornucopia. Agradece que no sufriera como Cato. ¿Vale? Y ya está. Te lo tragas, lo digieres y lo echas. No se hable más. No vas a volver a soñar con eso. Nunca. Dilo, Katniss. Repítelo: Peeta se ha muerto.

-Peeta...

Y se echó a llorar. Gale la volvió a sacudir. No, gritaba, dilo. Le tapó la boca y le obligó a decir palabra tras palabra.

-Se...

A cada una lloraba.

-Muer... Nooo... Gale... No...

-Acéptalo. No lo puedes cambiar, Katniss. Me tienes aquí. Nunca ha sido importante.

-¡Él me salvó! ¡Me dio paan!-la última letra se deformó horriblemente.

-Me voy.

-¡No! ¡Gale! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Lo diré! ¡No te vayas! ¡Gale! ¡NO TE VAYAS!

-No me he movido, Katniss. Dilo.

-Muerto.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de Katniss. Le temblaba el labio inferior. Pero no decía absolutamente nada.

-Bien. Ahora la frase entera.

-Peeta se ha muerto.

Parecía cualquier cosa menos Katniss. Gale se metió la cabeza entre las manos y susurró entre dientes "ahora duérmete". Ella se tumbó y pareció dormirse. Él se fue. Salió, respiró el aire invernal. Tenía que despejarse. A veces se le habían ocurrido ideas peregrinas. Soluciones para Katniss. Una que volvía a menudo era asfixiarla con la almohada. Para que dejase de sufrir una vez por todas. Pero, ¿cómo le podía hacer eso a Prim? ¿Y a la madre de Katniss? ¿Y cómo se podía hacer eso a si mismo? No podía traer a Peeta a la vida, pero ¿eso la ayudaría?

¿Y si Peeta se hubiese muerto antes? ¿Alguien podía salir de los juegos y ser feliz? Haymitch era un borracho por algo. A lo mejor había que comprar algún tipo de droga del capitolio. Morflina o algoa sí. Para que se calmase. Para que se callase. Para que durmiese. A lo mejor terminaba de matarla. Y si estaba casi muerta, ¿debería seguir viviendo? ¿Qué le habría dicho la verdadera Katniss? "Mátame como me vuelva algo que no soy yo". Puede. ¿Quién sabe?

Entonces pegó otro grito. Gale subió corriendo. Iba a hablar con Haymitch. A ver cuál era el mejor método. Lo de la morflina quizás no era mala idea. Que fuese una adicta feliz. Algo así. Algo que no le obligase a apretarle una almohada contra la cabeza. O a apretársela a él mismo.

* * *

Lo siento, pero no veo posible que se arregle lo de sobrevivir a los Juegos aunque muera Peeta. Así que para no cambiar demasiado la trama y no inventar cosas que luego no se tendrían en pie, es decir para que todo sea lo más Cannon posible, he hecho esto. ¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
